The Final Goodbye
by Fu Fu's the name
Summary: Ron goes to Dumbledore for help......and a year later, his worst nightmares, and most pleasant dreams come true. RH one shot!


**Ok!!! So I decided to put out this little story. It's not much, but I had fun writing it. Don't worry, it's not what you think!!! Fu Fu**

**

* * *

**

**The Final Good-bye**

**By: Fu Fu's the Name**

Ronald Weasley briskly walked through the empty corridors of Hogworts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A determined look on his usually carefree face. A large textbook nestled underneath his left arm.

The sound of his feet as they clicked on the stone floor echoed through the hall, as Ronald moved without bothering to minimize the noise he created.

The noise suddenly stopped as he halted in front of a large statue of a griffin. He looked up into the stone face momentarily, before muttering the password he had procured from his best friend, Harry Potter. He hurriedly ascended the stairs, to end up in front of a large oak door. He knocked.

"Come in." He heard from within, before he quickly pushed the door open, and continued his brisk pace across the headmasters office. Not pausing even to examine the odd room he now inhabited. He may have been there before, but the place still baffled him on most days. Not today, today he had more important things on his mind.

He strode over to the headmasters desk, and placed the book down firmly on its surface. "I need your help Professor."

The headmaster put the tips of his fingers together, leaning his elbows on his desk, as he landed his piercing blue stare on Ron's serious expression. "May I ask with what??"

"A spell professor, I need your help, please?"

* * *

1 year, and 3 months later.

* * *

Inside a huge cavern beneath the school, the chamber of secrets, dozens of death eaters battled against dozens of members of the order. It was sheer and utter chaos, until one second, everything just froze.

Everything, except for two people. Ronald Weasley cursed as he fell over backwards, having been in the middle of trying, and failing, to dodge a curse. The worst curse of all in fact.

He suddenly heard someone else speaking, it was eerie how nothing else in the chamber moved, or made any noise. "What is this?" The voice of Hermione Granger puzzled, curiosity ringing through every syllable, as she stuck her hand out slowly to the frozen form of Neville Longbottom, who's mouth was hanging open in a shout.

Ron tried to get to his feet steadily, but failed. He couldn't help but shake just a little bit. "A spell. I did this."

Hermiones eyes widened, as she saw Ron moving closer to her, through the crowd of immobile people, and even curses, to stand in front of her. "A spell? I've never heard of a one that could-"

"It's old magic, " Ron cut in. "I found it in the library over a year ago, I asked Dumbledore to help me perform it."

Hermione looked confused. Ron couldn't help but smile at that. She always tried to know, and understand everything. Part of what he loved about her. "What's the spell called?" She asked

Ron was pulled out of his reveir by this simple question, to bite his lip. Well, he knew he'd have to explain it when he preformed it. This was Hermione after all. "The final good-bye charm." He said clearly.

He saw her eyes widen, as the meaning of his words sunk in. "What?" She breathed.

"I asked Dumbledore to help me perform this spell, so that no matter what, I could say something to you I've never had the guts to before." Ron said, as he stepped closer. He suddenly grabbed her face in his hands, and pressed his lips to hers.

The next thing Hermione knew, she was kissing him back, and wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands moved slowly into her hair, and then trailed lightly down her back, to land firmly at her waist, and pull her closer still to him.

When they finally broke apart, Ron's grin was sweet, yet sad. But when he looked into Hermiones eyes, he was shocked to see them steadily filing with tears.

Suddenly struck by blind panic, he let go of her, and instantly took a step back. "What is it?" He asked desperately. What if she only saw him as a friend? What if she was about to yell at him for taking advantage of her?

All his fears were instantly erased as she flew back into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably into his dirty robes. "Y-you, stupid! Why didn't you ever tell me before? Now it's too late!" She cried.

He wrapped his arms around her. "How long does this spell last?" she choked out.

"15 minutes, but I'm sure we're down to five by now."

Hermione sobbed even harder.

"Hermione?"

She raised her tear stained face to met his stunningly blue eyes with her chocolate brown depths. "I love you. I always have." He said.

She sobered almost instantly, and it was like she had never been crying, as she said, hard as a rock. "I love you too Ron, always have, always _will._"

He almost let go of her in shock. "Don't say that!" He scolded harshly. "You're going to get over me, find someone else, have a hundred kids, and name half of them after me!" He said, trying to lighten the mood.

"No."

He just smiled sadly at this. He loved the way her soft lips moved to form words, either comforting, scolding, or explanatory. He always had loved to just watch her lips as they moved. It was hypnotizing. And the way they moved as they told him, with absolutely certainty, that the inevitable wasn't coming, made it so hard to keep himself from believing. "Yes you will. But, when you tell them about you-know-who, tell them his name. Don't let them grow up fearing a stupid word like I did, it doesn't solve anything."

She shook her head determinedly, and said in a steady voice. "You can help me with that Ronald. You'll be there with me! Helping to raise _our _children that way!"

Ron closed his eyes painfully, as he felt tears threatening to fall. How could he deal with this? She seemed so sure, that he wanted to believe. Hermione was always sure. She was always right.

Except this time. He thought, as he pulled her into his chest, and nuzzled his nose into her shoulder. He just knew it. She had no experience with this spell, she hadn't researched it like he had.

Suddenly, he jerked his head back. Somehow, he just knew that their time was running out. He knew that only a minute remained. "Hermione, time's running out." He said.

She pulled away from his chest to look into his eyes, they were over bright, and brimming with tears. "Please Ron, please don't go." she said, revealing her real feelings of uncertainty, and desperation.

He just closed his eyes in pain, and pulled her into a kiss.

The hall exploded with noise, and Ron braced himself for what he was sure was to come. But...he was still kissing Hermione, and he could hear cursing coming from the death eater he had been dueling with.

He pulled his lips away from Hermione's, to see that the hall was, yet again, full of activity. and they were exactly were they had moved to during time's frozen state. He looked above Hermiones shoulder, to see the death eater she had been dueling with, a short, plump man with a bald spot, approaching her turned back, aiming a wand.

He jumped to his feet, and sent a stunner at him. The man instantly feel to the floor, immobile.

He helped Hermione up, gave her another full on kiss on the lips, and pushed her away, telling her to be careful, as he went to go rejoin his duel with Goyle senior.

Like he said before, Hermione was _always_ right.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed!!! Merry Christmas everybody!!! Fu Fu**


End file.
